Marauder Mayhem
by princessg101
Summary: Sequel to Tradition or Karma - The second generation marauders are up to something but what?


Marauder Mayhem

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to Tradition or Karma. I hope you like it, I always thought pranks could be both clever and slapstick. If you do like this, you might also enjoy Just Like Old Times and its sequel Mischief is Forever (can you tell I'm a marauder maniac? Ha ha). ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

"OI MORGAN!"

"What Potter?"

"Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Absolutely not! Now leave me alone you git!"

Anyone that had bothered to pause to hear the exchange when back to eating and Remus inconspicuously rubbed his temples while Sirius rolled his eyes. James Sirius Potter had just asked out the object of his affections Sarah Morgan for the umpteenth time this week. He wondered briefly if their James wasn't channeling himself through his younger counterpart just to annoy him and Sirius as both had returned to Hogwarts as professors. It certainly seemed like the sort of thing Prongs would do, either that or he was watching from the other side laughing at them with Lily. He was just cutting into his chicken when he noticed his son Teddy, James, Nick, and Shawn were not eating, just chatting casually. Now to the untrained eye, one would assume they were merely not hungry but these are teenage boys who typically eat like vacuum cleaners. Remus slowly put down his utensils and discreetly nudged Sirius who immediately stopped eating too. Being two old hats at the business of mischief making, they knew when something was afoot. Remus frowned, Teddy was cautious initially with his father being around to supervise but appeared to get over it quickly. The second generation of marauders were literal carbon copies of their predecessors. The amount of mischief they caused within the few months they had been back made him proud but also made him want to send Minerva a gift basket of elf wine, chocolates, and flowers as an apology for his own days.

"They're up to something," Sirius murmured not taking his eyes off them. He had every right to be worried ever since they had 'accidentally' charmed his robes to look like something Gilderoy Lockhart had personally designed. Remus worked hard to keep from snorting at the memory of Sirius's horror-struck face when his sleek designer robes turned into a hot pink, frilly monstrosity with glittering lace.

"What though?" he asked. He himself had been on the receiving end of the Marauders when they somehow managed to make a grindylow tap dance and serenade him in the cartoon frog's version of 'Hello My Baby'. Sirius laughed all the way through dinner after that.

"Something to do with the Slytherins?" Sirius suggested. Remus chanced a glance at the other table. Nope, no dishes that weren't present at the other tables, no drinks that seemed off colour. They weren't about to admit it in front of the staff but they were kind of having fun. They had managed to spot and derail a couple pranks but this seemed to spur the second generation to greater heights. The ultimate game of cat and mouse, complete with strategy, diversions, and decoys. It was a battle of mischief-making minds.

"Nothing stands out," he reported back. The second generation were now staring at them, Shawn waved cheekily. "You sure he's not your son?" The similarities between the two were uncanny.

"Checked, never met his mother," Sirius said in all seriousness. "Something school-wide?" Both of them looked around for anything remotely suspicious but from what they could see, everything was completely normal. Just what were those four up to? Their eyes went back to the second generation who were all staring at them now. Nick very deliberately picked up an apple and took a huge bite.

"Nothing's wrong with the food then," Remus surmised.

"We're missing something," Sirius murmured. "Pranks are all about sight, they and as many other people as possible have to see it."

"Maybe a timed move," Remus suggested.

"None of them have looked at their watches once," Sirius pointed out. "What are they waiting for?"

"A specific target? Malfoy and his cronies have been here since the start of lunch and that bloke Anderson came in only a few minutes after him. McLaggen is in the hospital wing and they know that, they put him there."

"Now, now Remus," Sirius smirked a little, "that was a quidditch accident."

Remus snorted softly, "You believe that?"

"With the way that kid behaves, I actually can. Besides I heard from Harry, his father was of the same mould. I was shocked to discover my godson also indulged in pranking with McLaggen senior."

Remus fought a smile, "Surprising as that may be that does not help us solve the matter at hand. Who are they pranking _now_?" There was long moment in which the generations unflinchingly watched each other. Finally Teddy propped an elbow on the table and raised an eyebrow at his father. That was when it dawned on Remus and he grabbed Sirius's arm, "Padfoot, they are looking at _us_!"

Sirius leapt up, "Let's go!" he hissed and the two raced out of the hall much to the confusion (in the marauders' case amusement) of everyone else. The boys laughed and turned to fill their plates happily.

"That was right cruel Ted," Nick chuckled.

"What? We didn't do anything," Teddy shrugged.

James guffawed, "Best prank ever and we didn't have to lift a finger."

"Should we tell them there isn't a prank?" Shawn asked unconcernedly munching on chips.

"We will," Teddy assured his friend, "but we have Charms and Defence this afternoon so I think we can afford to let them sweat it until dinner."


End file.
